20 Drops Of Magic
by Gemzy
Summary: 20 short sentences/paragraphs on Natsu & Lucy.


A/N: I have recently discovered Fairy Tail & I love it, Lucy is my all time favourite so I guess most of my stories will be centred around her.

This story is taken from my Memories Of Time for the Naruto pairing Sasuke x Hinata, check it out if you like this one ;) It's just 20 small sentences centred around Natsu and Lucy.

I also don't own Fairy Tail blah blah blah...

**1 Comfort **

Comfort to anyone was something as simple as a warm hug or a comfy bed at night but to Natsu, comfort was holding the woman he swore to love and protect. Making love to her and creating life with the small blonde steller mage.

**2. Kiss**  
Every kiss he rained down on her flushed body was hotter than the last, the summer heat of his tongue eventually consuming her. His mouth was something made by the gods and did she always worship it. 

**3. Fire**

Hot just didn't cover it, he was a volcano ready and waiting to erupt. Looking down into his golden eyes filled with fire and passion she swore she felt the temperature rise beneath her. 

**4. Food**

It was common knowledge that the fire dragon slayer loved his food, he liked lots of it especially when it was on fire, what people didn't know was that the food he loved the most was her. Trailing his tongue lower and lower until he found the sweet honey core, she was his favourite meal. 

**5. Valentines**  
He never understood Valentines day.

To him it was just a waste of time and money, you shouldn't need a day to express your love to someone. It was surprising when his blonde partner presented him with chocolate, blushing and stuttering excuses. 

**6. Bed **

Her bed. Well what should have been her bed somehow became his bed. She would come home from a drunk and loud guild after having a long needed bath she would slip into her PJ's and crawl into bed only to find her partner sleeping soundly beside her with a content look across his face, not having the heart to wake him she tugs on the cover and decides to punish him in the morning, ignoring the fact that she always thinks this.

**7. Maid **  
Feeling groggy Natsu opened his bleary eyes squinting against the sunlight pouring in from the window next to him, where am I?

Looking around the room his eyes rested upon the small blonde woman wearing a slightly familiar looking maid outfit.

"Master your awake, can I get you anything?" Smirking to himself he grabs the blonde maid and pulls her on top of him, he decides the best way to get rid of the flu is to sweat it out. 

**8. Happiness **  
His happiness was contagious, when he smiled everyone smiled with him. His happiness was something he liked to share with everyone, but more than that he wanted to share it with the blonde steller mage that he had come to love deeply.  
He kissed like he smiled: brightly, sweetly, oozing with love and laughter and life. 

**9. Spirits **  
Her spirits were happy for her when she told them about the engagement, Taurus was in tears blubbering about how his hot owners breasts now belonged to someone else, Loki wasn't pleased but eventually muttered that if Natsu ever hurt her he would skin the dragon slayer alive. 

**10. Ears **  
She loved it when it was late at night, pinned underneath her lover, roughly moving with him. He would softly whisper sweet caring words in her ear effectively pushing her over the edge.

**11. Nakama**  
He was her friend, her lover, her husband and the father of her child.  
She loved him so much they loved together, cried together shared their happiness together, to her he was always more than just her Nakama.

**12. Hair**  
He never forgot the feeling of her fingers running through his short salmon hair, tugging and pulling at it. Making him gasp and groan, and even when he was away with Erza and Gray he could still feel the small electric jolt run from the base of his spine to the crown of his head. Reminding him what he was missing without her. 

**13. Dragons **  
"I wonder if she will ever be able to meet her grandfather" Lucy wondered aloud to Natsu, grinning he wrapped his strong arms around her swollen belly and buried his face in the crook of her neck breathing in her scent deeply. " She will, I know Igneel wouldn't miss seeing her for the world, then when she's older she can brag about having a dragon for a grandfather" 

**14. Jealousy**  
His eyes glowed bright in the firelight of their camp as he watched Gray tease _HIS_ mate – eyes that were passionate, powerful almost _feral looking - _looking over at him she was torn between alarm and desire. Later that night when all were sound asleep she lay pinned beneath him his mouth at her ear "All right...so maybe I was a _little _jealous.." 

**15. Touch **  
He hadn't meant to do it, he really didn't. But he wanted to touch her _so_ badly yearning to do so for so long –then one day when she was in bed his hand just slipped. 

**16. Innocence**  
She knew it would hurt, the intense pain she felt when he took her innocence, but after a moment there was only pleasure, pleasure _pleasure. _Lucy didn't loose her innocence at all, she gave it to him to love and cherish. 

**17. Fear **  
"N..Natsu, I'm kinda scared" she admitted in a small voice, her face pink and eyes looking everywhere but him and her small body shivering beneath him.

**18. Home **  
He pulled her down on her bed his body covering hers trying to get closer - nearer, breathing in her sweet scent and touching her face, feathering soft kisses down her neck and chest, whispering sweet words that jumbled her brain..._yes_ he thought _this is where I belong, this is my home._

**19. Thunder Storm **  
Her smooth damp sunkissed skin, long flowing blonde locks and her chocolate brown eyes darking with pleasure...NATSU...shivering at the scene on top of him a streak of storm-light illuminated the room drowning out her cries and his growls. 

**20. Freedom **  
_It's like flying – _she mused dazed, gasping she threw her head back, pleading and _loving, loving, loving— it's like soaring! It's like being truly free…_

* * *

A/N:

Ahh that's rubbish, I still don't know Natsu and Lucy well enough to write more about them, I'm more of a Naruto girl. But I promise I'll get better :)

This is just something I made after reading one of my stories anyway let me know what you think & I'll writing better stories thanks guys ;)

xoxo


End file.
